Project 1031
by Jelfia Maleak
Summary: Duo and Quatre me a young woman, in oz prison cell. With a lot on her back. *dead story*


I walked toward the door doorway. My mind thinking about other things. I push that beads out-of-the-way, knowing that the scientist put it there just annoy me. As I passed through them, I twitch my wings at the last second. To keep them from being caught. Curling up on my bed, I covering myself with my wings. Forgetting about the day and basked the bliss of sleep. Praying to whatever God or Goddess would listen. That tomorrow would be better.

  
  


=

  
  


"Good morning, my dear Brimo, we decided to train you in the arts of questioning." The short well dressed man said, I knew him as master Schaefer. I stared at him, and then nodded.

He was the man that made me the . . . the thing that I am. Wings, cat claws, tail, scales and all. I suppose I don't look that bad. My wings are resembled that of a Dragons, I have a beautiful leopard's tail. And my scales only cover part of my body. I am a failed science experience, the only survivor in facts. They scrapped the project but decide that might be useful. So here I am, in front of a door that will lead to a new chapter of my "helpfulness."

  
  


I opened the door, knowing that Derosh did not like to be kept waiting. Opening the door, I walked in. I halting as the boy looked up to me. Perhaps boy is not the right word to describe him. A little shorter than I with vibrant violet eyes. His eyes widen as he saw me, but then again, I surprise everyone.

"Took you long enough to arrive. I am ready to question this one." Derosh snapped his patients growing thin. I stepped up the boy, extending my claws I waited for my first command.

About halfway through the process something in the change I realized I did not want to be there little puppet anymore. And a science experiments, known as 1031 died, in her place something else awoke.

I turned from the boy my claws extended and attacked Derosh. In a true cat like fashion. I went for his throat first. They must've been monitoring the room and less than two seconds guards are streaming in. I think . . . I think I took out a few guards before they got me. The next thing I know, I wake up in this dungeon. One of my wings is broken. I can feel that for sure. My arms are shackled to the wall. The boy lays halfway across the room just out of my reach. I laugh though I am a prisoner. Because now, I am truly free.

  
  


***

Duo woke glad to be alive. Setting up Duo realize that the thing that was torturing him was chained against the wall. Duos studied the girl, woman, Dragon? She had to beautiful blue-green wings coming out of her back. One was lying limply against the ground. Her hair was streaked different shade of blue and green. The Golden scales seem to mesh where it met the skin on her right forearm. Duo knew from experience that the fingernail's house, deathly sharp claws.

The girls stirred and then look at Duo.

"I'm sorry." The girl's voice hesitated like she was not use to talking.

"It's OK," Duo scooted toward the girl then he put on his big grin, "my name is . . . " Duo fell silent. The girls smiled slightly, "it's OK, you can call me 1031."

"Number? Don't you have a name?"

"Name? No we went by our identification number. See I was the 10th project in the experiments, 31. The person after me, was 1131."

"They didn't give you a name, did they not call you anything else."

"Why would they give us a name? We're just an experiment to them. Normally I wouldn't say this but there going to kill me anyway. They created me, us to be soldiers. We were all trained in all things, but they wanted us to have some other trait. They want me to be able to fly, and fight. The one before me was trade-in infiltration. We each had different traits. We also had the extra pieces. Of course, you can see mine, the wings, the tail." The girl surged, "some times Master, calls me Brimo or Cer I think-" just then the door opened and a small blond boy came sail in. He landed with a thud and rolled to a stop against the girl. 

"Shit, Mike, you did it."

"Yeap, now pay up both of-" then the door shut cutting the exchange short. 

" Is he ok?" The girl leaned over the boy. She was careful not to let her broken wing move much. The boy blinking his pale blue eyes open, "sorry," he murmured siting up, his eye's then locked onto the wings. "Oh Allah, a demon." He scooted back. The girl jerked back, "Not a demon. Just a freak."

"Hey Cat," Duo wisped, "she cool. She just like us." 

Quatre studied the girl, "sorry, I . . . did-" the door opening again cut him off. Two soldiers walked in the machine guns pointed at the two boys. "Move away from her." Duo and Quatre moved to one corner. Then another solider came in carrying a tray of food. He then realized who was chained to the wall. "What didja do this time?" he asked as he walked over to her, ignoring the boys in the corner.

" I attacked master Derosh." She said looking at a spot on the ground. 

" If you promise not to try to escape, I'll move the chains to your legs, and try to get some bandages for your wing." As he carefully moved the chain down, he whispered, "you and the others are slated for reprogramming." He then straightened up and thru one look at the boys and started for the door. "Did you get your vacation time?" The demon girl asked. The solider did not stop, "yes. I leave for home in two hours. My daughters are coming home to. If you're still alive, I'll bring you something back." With that the door shut. The demon girl stretched out on her stomach, dragging her broken wing with her. 

"Can we help?" Duo asked coming back over. 

"Yeah, has ether of you sat bones before?" they both nodded. " Ok my wing is like any other bone . . . 

She talked them and thru it, not once flinching, even when they had to re-break one of the bones. They ripped the sheet that was tossed in with two dowel rods to splint her wing to her back.

" Thank you" she whispered as she fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  


I heard the explosion, and was immediately in a crouch. The two boys where up as well.

"It looks like our Hero has arrived." The braided boy said. But he said hero in a wired way. But I did not have time to think about it. The door opened one last time. And a another boy stood in the doorway, "were leaving." He never took his eyes off of me. I stood to my full height. "If you can get the chains off, I kill anyone that gets between me and my freedom." He walked over to me, "they'll find you in no time." I smiled my feral, "I have a few tricks that they don't know about." 

" Don't move." He then shot. 

***********

Well what do you think?

  
  


"Cough, cough." 

" Yes Duo?" I said turning around, 

" That was short." He raised his eyebrows.

"Yep, and in the next one will see if the Demon girl lives." 

" Oh miss Maleak." Quatre came running and thru the door, "I'm not too late."

"Late for what Quatre?" Duo turned to his companion. 

" To say that Miss Malek dose not own us. "

"Well duh." Duo rolled his eyes and walked off. Quatre followed him.

"Finally some quite." I said as I cranked up the radio

********


End file.
